After the Afterlife
by Blondegenius911
Summary: This is, well, a short story about what happened after the ending of Hourglass. Happy ending! Bianca/Lucas
1. falling as the sun went down

**This is just a short fanfic about the aftermath of Lucas's change in Hourglass. WARNING: spoilers! Enjoy!**

**I sat there, stroking Lucas's soft bronze hair. The dawn was about to arrive, and I never felt more torn. I would have been happy if not for Lucas's words haunting my every thought: **_**kill me before dawn comes. **_**How could he ask this of me? Could he do it if things were reversed? I didn't want to think about What If, because dawn was coming, and the tears were falling from my baby blues. **

**He laid there, the healed wound around his throat the only sign of his silent transformation into vampirism. **_**kill me**_**. Oh, Lucas, why did you have to say those two words? **

**Tears that started as a soft trickle rushed out into a tragic waterfall, slowly wetting his angelic, scarred face. I stroked his cheeks, his lips, his closed eyelids, planting butterfly kisses over his entire head. A song I had heard my mother singing a long time ago rand in my head, and I couldn't help but let the lovely ballad fall from my pale, ghost lips.**

_**The rain fell, Oh let the rain fall,**_

_**Let my tears mix with that of the angels,**_

_**When you left my life, oh how it fell,**_

_**Why did you leave?**_

_**The clocks they tick, oh how they tick,**_

_**Showing me how much longer I have to wait,**_

_**To see my love, to see you.**_

_**See you, I see you, I saw you….You….**_

_**I kept saying the last word, over and over. I closed my eyes, and sang the song, the lyrics of my life in a nutshell, getting more grief-stricken with every word that left my mouth. My tears where falling full-speed, so much that I didn't notice that dawn had come and Lucas was stirring. **_

_**This is a two-shot, so bear with me lol. Have a good night and will write this week sometime, I promise. R&R! Bye!**_

_**Dearest,**_

_**Sade.**_


	2. rising with the dawn

Here is where the story really begins haha. Also, this will probably be more than a two-shot. Enjoy! Also, changed the rating because I decided to do a lemon. But, be warned, this is not smutty, but soft, lovey-dovey-making-love type. So, again, enjoy!

I felt Lucas move, touch my arm. _Oh God, I had wanted to have a little more time to act._ My eyes flew open, and his emerald ones stared back. I felt like hyperventilating.

"Hi, Lucas," I whispered, my lips quivering.

He stared at me more, until finally he said in both awe and horror, "I buried you."

Of all the romantic thing to say- no, not now. I explained slowly how I met Maxie after dying and she told me about the coral bracelet, and then came the really hard part, because he apparently didn't remember. "Sweetie, after Charity threw the reel at me, she, ah, um, attacked you."

His eyes widened. "How so?"

Tears slowly fell from my eyes and I whispered, "She bit you."

He just closed his eyes, making me scared. _would he ask me to kill him? I can't do it, I can't, I can't - _

"Bianca?" Lucas whispered. I probably looked a little freaked. Eyes glued open, flicking their gaze to him, to the window Charity jumped out of, and back to him. Then there was the fact that I was shaking.

"Y-Yes?" I said, my voice squeaky and high.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me?" I started laughing hysterically. "I'm fine, other than almost driving myself insane for these few hours. Fine, I'm fine. How are _you?"_

_He gazed at me, and softly stroked my cheek with his rough, scarred hand. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. "Don't leave me, Lucas. Please."_

"_Never. Why would I?"_

_My eyes flew open in question. "You said that if u ever got bit, to-to," I couldn't get he word out, "kill you."_

_His eyes softened even more, if that was possible. "No matter what I say, I'll never put you through what I was through for these past few days. Never in a million years, no matter the cost."_

_I gazed at him, my lips trembling. "really?"_

_He sat up slowly, gazing down at me with his emerald irises. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. "yeah."_

_I sank into him, wrapping my arms around his lean frame, slowly sliding onto his lap, careful not to hurt him._

_He pressed harder, slowly opening my lips with his. I dragged my tongue across his teeth. I felt fangs, growing longer as both his hunger and desire grew. I smiled, slowly pulling away. He frowned at me, clearly thinking I was scared of his new-found appendages. I shook my head with a seductive smile, and laid back to the hard wood floor. Vic, Randulf, and Balthazar went back to Vic's house so I could be alone when I told Lucas. _

_When my back hit the floor, I smiled again, crooking my finger at Lucas. His eyes widened then he softly came down on top of me. He pressed his lips again to mine, and he skimmed his tongue against my lips. I parted them obediently, and we battled for dominancy, but I eventually gave in, letting him roam. He froze when his tongue touched my now-normal sized teeth, but I distracted him by biting his lip gently. He growled low, and I saw that he wanted more than to make love to me. He wanted blood. _

_Maxie told me that though wraths hated vampires, they had an endless amount of blood when bitten. No one knew how or why, but it happened. Only one vampire had bitten a wrath and then only because they were alliances in a war. _

_Lucas didn't know this, so I whispered into his ear, "bite me"_

_Lucas groaned, and I knew he wanted to, badly, but he pulled of my shirt instead. I wasn't wearing a bra when I died, so he sucked in a breath at my breasts. He'd seen them before, but when you think something's gone forever, it makes it spectacular. Believe me, I know._

_I took of his shirt, and slowly raked my nails down his toned chest, he moaned deeply, and quickly took of his pants and boxers, and my pajama bottoms went flying soon after. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you so much Bianca. To me, you are like the stars, magnificent and timeless. And I thank God that I have the brightest star there is, all to myself. Forever."_

_I smiled, and said, "When you told me to kill you if you ever got turned, it was okay, because I never thought you would. When you did, I thought I went insane, knowing what you said, but, oh God, I couldn't do it. I could never do it. I love you so much it hurts, Lucas. Never forget that."_

_He literally ripped of my panties and now, both of us naked, he slowly san into me. We both moaned with love and desire. He started rocking into me, getting faster. Soon his thrusts got faster and uneven and I knew he wanted blood. I bared my neck to him, and he didn't resist this time. He nuzzled the spot right above my collarbone, kissing it. I petted his head lovingly. He slowly sank his new fangs into my skin. As soon as he tasted my blood, he growled and all that was left of Lucas turned into a vampire. A passionate vampire. I pressed head closer, feeling him suckling and still riding me. Sensing his wanting to come, I tried something. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and trusted my hips up to his just as he came down. He released his bite and let out a bellow, bucking into me. He rolled of me, and snuggled into my warmth. And in that abandoned theater, we knew that though we were both immortal and hunted, and had many challenges ahead, as long as we were close, we were gonna be just fine. Thriving in fact._

_Did yall like it? Also, though that looked like the end, and it might be, I might write a third chapter. Where they run into his old black-cross unit… R&R! have a good week!_


	3. morning blues

I actually got a review, so here you go! Hope you guys like it!

I woke up and stretched, the hard floor of the cinema uncomfortable even to a wraith, and was surprised not to see Lucas there next to me. I got up and slipped my old pajamas, and thought, _these are gonna get old quick. _I peeked through the wall and didn't see him. On my way down, I glanced out the window and spotted Lucas, not believing what I was seeing.

He was hopping in the car…and gunning it.

Sadness overwhelmed me, but nevertheless, I rushed down the stairs and past the blood-stained isles and glided through the big oak doors.

Outside, the car that Lucas had gotten into was speeding down the road. The sadness once again crashed down on my frail frame, and threatened to drown me. _Was he horrified by what I was? _I had to find out.

I thought really hard about the jet broach I knew was in his pocket, and a second later, I was in the truck's passenger seat, a wild-eyed Lucas recklessly guiding it down the busy streets. He jerked and let out a strangled groan when he saw me in all my ghostly-glory.

"Lucas, please stop the car," I said calmly, seeing how freaked out he was. It had obviously just dawned on him that he was a vampire. A leech.

He just shook his head, his normal calm, but hot-headed, demeanor gone. I had never seen my Lucas like this, and it shook me up.

"Honey, pull over the car. You're going to wreck,' I said again, this time firmer.

He paused, then slowly let up on the gas, and careened into a dark alley along the road. I let him loosen up on the steering wheel before I began again.

"What is this about?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "Maybe it's because I've become what I hate, or maybe the fact that I saw my love come back from the grave, or it might be the fact that I drank blood from that same person. I think it's all of it!" He was practically yelling by the time he was done.

My patience was running just a little too thin. "What do you plan to do about it? Huh? Kill yourself? Leave me all alone? That won't fix everything, believe me, I know. Death is hell. I had to watch myself get buried, then sit by as you headed of on a suicide mission, screaming in your ear to stop, but you never flinched. I yelled and kicked at Balthazar that he would be tortured if he lead to you your demise. Nothing. That is hell, Lucas."

He just stared at me, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Bianca, I…I missed you. But I don't want to be a vampire, and drink people's blood."

"I repeat, 'what are you going to do about it?"

"I just…."

I knew something else was bothering him. "you can say it, Lucas. What is it?"

He looked torn. Then, sighing with defeat, he asked quietly, "I drank from you. I hurt you."

_That_ was why he was so much of a worry-wart? He looked shocked when I giggled. " I _liked it, Lucas. I want to do that again."_

_He shook his head. "you're lying."_

"_when have I lied?" he knew I had a point. "How did it feel when I bit you?'_

_His eyes grew heavy-lidded at the thought. "I'm immortal now. Imagine that 10 fold."_

_He said nothing, just stared at me. He rasped out, "I love you, my little ghosty."_

_I giggled again, and beckoned him over. He slowly crawled over to lie across the truck booth, and grasped my face in both hands. He leaned down and claimed my mouth. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him over till he was straddling me. He kissed my jaw, then slowly came down to my neck. He hesitated, clearly wanting to bite. I pressed his head closer to my jugular, whimpering with need to sink his fangs deep. He licked the spot, then bit down hard, groaning. I moaned loudly with bliss. He sucked harder, my blood filling him with color and life. He stopped drinking, but his fangs stayed in, savoring this._

_I slowly tuned my head, careful not to dislodge his bite, and kissed his soft bronze hair. He groaned in approval and wrapped his arms around me, still not easing out his fangs. He suddenly flipped us over, so I was straddling him. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too. I quickly slid down my pajama pants and unbuckled his jeans. He reluctantly released his bite and tugged down his zipper, and freed his….member. I slowly eased down on it, both of us moaning at the feeling. I slowly began riding him in long, deep strokes. I bit my lip at the pleasure and whispered to Lucas, " I love you."_

_He somehow dragged his eyes open and grinned up at me and bit out, "I love you too, Bianca."_

_I started to feel like I was going too slow and placed my hands on his thighs and rode him faster. He grunted his approval. I again had an idea. I rose my arms above my head, planting on the roof and drew back, then quickly snapped my hips forward. My orgasm came then, and I squeaked in pleasure, not wanting to be heard by the passer-bys. . I felt him stiffen, then quickly clamped his fangs down onto my throat to muffle his yells. Finally, I curled on his lap. _

"_Sweety?"_

"_Hmm?" I asked, still dizzy with bliss._

_He smiled, "what exactly did you say to Balthazar after Charity bit me?"_

"_I told him that I would freeze him to death if he ever thought about speaking about me."_

_He just stroked my hair, and whispered, "I think we better go to Vick's, huh?"_

_I nodded, thinking that for him, I would die….again._

_Sooooo, how'd yall like it? R&R and I'll try to do another chapter tomorrow, ok? (note: I didn't have the book handy at the moment, so I couldn't look up what Bianca actually said exactly, so I just though up something badass lol. We shall meet again,_

_Sadie_


	4. Author's note! PLEASE READ!

Hey, guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't been writing about our favorite vampire and wraith! Just a heads up that I'll be writing TOMORROW because tonight, I'm busy making dinner (hello lasagna!) so, Bianca and Lucas will be seeing you soon! Bye J


	5. evening always brings trouble

Hey everyone, so ok, I forgot to write yesterday, but better late than never, right? So, here you guys go, and enjoy:

I yawned, leaning my head against the cool glass of the car window. Vic and Randulf weren't there when we arrived, so we figured they had gone to…well, wherever dorks like them go. So, we just went down to the cellar and got our stuff. As we had packed, I kept looking around, seeing me and Lucas joking and laughing while trying to manage dinner, me secretly wishing for Mom's homemade pie. I stared at the bed, thinking of all the happy memories…..and then the memory of me dying. Of seeing my lifeless body on that bed, Lucas crying over me. He never before cried like that. Never.

"Bianca?"

"Hmm?" I said drowsily, glancing at a blurry mage of Lucas.

"Um….." he cleared his throat, "Do you need to eat?"

"Nope," I said. "Are you hungry?"

"No!" He said quickly, but I knew he was lying. I let it slip, for now, because there wasn't much to do. We _were_ on a time schedule after all. We had decided at Vic's to go to a place that had a lot of distractions, and we narrowed it down to two spots: Las Vegas and New Orleans. He wanted Vegas, but I wanted New Orleans, no naturally, we were on our way to the bayous. He finally caved about the Vegas thing when I asked about how many Black Cross teams where stationed in each city. Surprisingly, New Orleans was the least, so here we are.

"Well, Bianca, You want to drive?" Lucas asked, after almost veering of the road for the fifth time, "Or just stop for the night?"

"Let me drive. We're just a couple hours away from Orleans."

He nodded, and pulled off. To tell you the truth, I was nervous about getting out after seeing all those crocodile attacks in Louisiana on the news, but I forced myself to pop the door. I hurried over to the driver's seat, and breathed a sigh of relief when both of us where in the cool air-conditioned truck.

It was around 3:00am when I pulled off at a small hotel in the heart of New Orleans. I poked Lucas, then hopped out. I saw him jerk awake, yelling something, and I muffled a giggle. He rolled out of the passenger seat and stretched, yawning. I lead the way into the check in Lobby, giving the hotel manager a $50. He nodded with a warm smile and handed me a room key with the room number attached. 666.

Oh, the irony.

I dragged Lucas up the floor and unlocked the door. It was surprisingly well furnished, with a flat screen TV and a huge king-size mattress with thousands of pillows piled up on it. I undressed while Lucas went in to brush his teeth - fangs - and hopped into bed. I flipped the lights off, knowing from experience that vamps could see perfectly fine in the darkness. I heard the bathroom door creak open and I spotted Lucas's face in the moonlight. I could see he was hungry, but he still didn't want to ask for my blood. That _was_ annoying, I'll grant, but surprisingly chivalrous of him. I crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to the warm bed. He flashed his fangs and joined be. He was wearing just his boxers, and I warmed.

"Bianca?" he grated.

"Yes, Love?" I whispered, stroking his hair. God, _I loved_ his hair.

"Can I drink from you?"

My eyes flashed open. I never thought I would hear him say that, but here he was, and I was more than willing. "Of course, _Mon amour. J' T'aime."_

He apparently understood me, for he growled something like , "God, I love you," Right before he pulled off my panties and his boxers and plunging into me. I gasped at the pleasant intrusion, and raked my nails down his muscled back. Hissed in pleasure, rocking languidly over me. He leaned down and licked the spot right over my jugular right before sinking his fangs deep into my neck. I cried out, arching to him as my orgasm rushed over me like fire. He thrust harder till, at last, he stiffened then shouted around his bite, releasing inside me. He flopped next to me and drew me to his chest, resting his chin on my head. I sighed, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I stretched, looking out onto the bustling New Orleans avenue, I felt the air stir a moment before Lucas wrapped his arms around me. I giggles, leaning back. Everything seemed so surreal. That is until, Lucas stiffened and growled, "look at the alley."

"wh-" I Began, then gasped. I saw two all-too-familiar heads, one with brown braided hair, and the other, cropped black hair, clutching stakes. Dana and Raquel. Hunting.

Hope you liked it! And, in case you don't know French, Mon amour means "My love", and _J' T'aime _means_ "I love you". Hope you all liked the cliffhanger! Bye!_


	6. Black Cross Come ACalling

I am So sorry I haven't been posting, but here it is:

I gaped at the familiar figures below, then slowly turned to Lucas. I couldn't read his face, but I know that I wasn't happy with this. Of all the Freaking places-

"How dare they!" roared Lucas, stalking back to the suitcases and pulling of an old black tee-shirt and holey jeans.

"Well, they could just be-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No! they purposefully did this to freak us out! I know, because I've DONE it before!"

My goodness, if that boy had one more mental breakdown, he was going to bust a vein. I told him so.

Lucas smiled, but it was a sad one. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. I nuzzled his face to meet my eyes and I pressed a kiss on his forehead. "it _will_ be all right."

He paused, then nodded at me with that crooked grin of his, then I let him go to dress. I pulled out a few outfits that I had brought and modeled them in the mirror while Lucas brushed his teeth - and fangs. I finally chose a green tank top and black leggings. It was only after changing that I realized that I _could_ change. It must be the coral bracelet that allowed me. I did a little happy dance and ran into the small bathroom. Lucas was looking at the shampoo bottles, his brow furrowed.

He called over his shoulder, 'what does hyd-"

I didn't say anything, just giggled and flew to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He started, then chuckled under his breath and turned within my grasp. "and what are you happy about?"

I grinned, and whispered, "I love you."

Then, hurried out of the room, him playfully chasing me.

We strolled out into the hot sun, his tanned arm entwined with pale one. I was humming _Buffalo Gal_, lost in my favorite 40's ballad

_Buffalo gal, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight, aaannnnnnddddd, dance by the light of the moooooooooonnnnn. Oh, Bu -_

_I snapped my head around, gazing at Lucas in concern. He'd just whimpered, low and barely audible to my superhuman hearing, but he id whimper. He had his brows furrowed and he looked like a alcoholic in a wine cellar. Wait….._

"_Lucas, are you….hungry?" I asked under my breath, but I knew he could hear me._

_He stiffened, then nodded, barely._

_I smiled secretly, then pulled him into an alley._

"_Bianca, this is dangerous." Lucas protested, though weakly. "You saw that the Black cross was hear."_

"_Yeah, but what they don't see won't hurt them," I countered, drawing him further into the concrete maze._

"_yes, but they might actually see."_

"_I'll watch the whole time," I promised truthfully. I would, but I couldn't let Lucas walk around hungry. A new vampire shouldn't even be in public, that's what my parent's once told me when I asked about what I would be like after my transformation._

_Lucas looked torn, but when I backed into a wall and bared my throat to him, he caved. he stalked to me, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed and licked the skin that covered my jugular. I drew my legs up slowly and wrapped them around his waist, causing him to growl. He paused suddenly, and I knew what he wanted. _

"_I'm watching," I choked out, and made my eyes focus and look around the alley. That seemed to appease him and he swiftly sank his long fangs into my tender skin. I moaned quietly, but forced myself to look around and be aware for any sounds, because I knew he was far from aware. In fact, even though he had withdrew his fangs, he was still sound, like in a blood coma. I gently kissed his neck and whispered how much I loved him quietly. He slowly snapped out of it and put me back on the ground, a lazy grin on his beautiful, if not fanged, face. I grinned back, and with one final sweep of the alley, walked back out into the sun. We bought some essentials at the local grocery store, and I bought some new flip-flops. Good ones, that secured onto your feet and made of rubber, but still pretty. Anything could happen. We slowly trekked back to our motel, both of us happy, Lucas sated and warm. When we got to the door, I pulled out the key, but realized with shock that it was already unlocked. We looked at each other in alarm, and I Slowly pushed the door open, Lucas quickly stepping in front of me. I felt around him for the light switch and flicked it on with shaky hands. He took my hand for a second, squeezed it, then let it go and went further into the room, because from the hallway, we couldn't see into the room much. What I saw next shouldn't have shocked the hell out of me, but it sure did. Sitting on the bed, flipping through our maps, was Dana, and then I spotted Raquel in the corner, rifling through out clothes. Lucas tensed and crouched like a lion, ready to attack and pounce. But the most shocking thing happened when Dana came off the bed and grinned. "Hey hey, how's it been?"_

_So, how'd you like it? R& R, I really want to know how you liked it. (Disclaimer: buffalo Gal is real 1940's song, most famously heard on It's a Wonderful Life, so, no lawsuit plz!)_


	7. She is both the candle and the darkness

Helllloooo, everyone. How have you all been? Good? Good. Here is the next installment in my Bianca/Lucas saga. Also, if you'd like, I have a blog that reviews (always good ones though) about paranormal romances, and here is the address (just copy and paste): .com

Lucas stepped in front on me, crouching subtly and baring long, gleaming fangs. Dana's eyes widened, and she backed up, only to glare at me and scream at me, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

I blinked. "I'm dead."

Dana's brows furrowed and Raquel moved to stand behind her. "What did you say?"

I put a loving hand on Lucas's head and he relaxed for a second and returned to his full height, moving to my side and wrapping his muscular arms around me, both protective and possessive. "I'm dead now Dana. I'm a wraith. Lucas was bitten by that crazy little blonde, Charity."

It was Raquel who asked the next question. "How did you die?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Lucas growled, as if remembering the sorrow, "slowly. And I couldn't do _anything. _We had to hide in a freakin' cellar because we were being hunted down, and she caught fever and died. That's it."

Dana and Raquel both gasped, staring at me and Lucas, and I could see that they finally understood how much Lucas loved me. But they were on the edge about how much I loved him. If I would die, again, for him.

They had no idea.

"if you have brought any hunters here, and they find Lucas, I will be you two's personal poltergeist. After I've wiped out whoever dare touch him," I said with lethal calm, getting shocked looks form everyone in the room. Well, I _was _a ghost in love. I would have nothing to lose really if Lucas died, for real this time.

"We're alone, except for one tag-along. Kate. She left the Black Cross, like us, to see you, Lucas."

Lucas scoffed. "uh huh, did I just see a little hog fluttering past the window?"

Dana narrowed her chocolate eyes. "we're telling the truth. And Raquel has something to say to you, Bianca."

Well, she better. I stood, arms crossed, staring at a suddenly shy Raquel. Then suddenly she strode over to me and tried to slap me. Luckily, I had seen her coming and had slipped off the coral bracelet in time. I had vanished. She gasped, backing up rapidly, and I laid a delicate finger on the coral bracelet, so they could hear me, not see me. "now, who should do the bitch -slapping here? Not you, that's for sure. You gonna try to cat-fight with me again, or can I come back?"

No one answered, but Lucas has a proud grin on his face.

"I really hate being here in limbo-land, so give me your word, and I'll come back."

Raquel and Dana nodded, obviously shocked. I slipped on the bracelet, earning two girly gasps, and slipped myself back in Lucas's warm embrace.

Dana cleared her throat. "okay, first thing. Who feeds you Lucas?"

"Me," I answered for him, furrowing my brow. I was almost tempted to say, "_oh, Mary over there in the closet."_ but they'd probably take me serious.

Raquel rolled her eyes, now bake in the zone. "no, we mean, who's blood does he drink?"

Lucas winced, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him in comfort. "no, I mean, _me."_ I showed them the bite mark from this afternoon, still there. The other ones had disappeared like nothing happened.

Dana furrowed her brows again, from the calm, supportive, ghostly little me, proudly displaying bite marks, and to Lucas, who looked like a fire-hydrant, he was blushing so hard, and like a stiff wind could nock him down. She stifled a laugh. "did I tell you guys how perfect you are for each other. I mean, really. Because I'm so sayin' it now."

Lucas coughed into a fist, and said, "so, if my mom is here, why isn't she, well, _here?"_

"_she's out in the truck." Dana strolled over to the window, staring at a n old beat up red Chevy, and pulled out her cell. She punched in a few numbers, and it picked up on the first ring. I couldn't here the conversation on the other end, but I heard Dana loud and clear. _

"_they're here. But Lucas's a vampire now…calm down, Kate, she didn't turn him…no, she's a wraith now….How? What do you mean how? She died, of fever Lucas said….hm hmm…..yup…yeah, I think so…..wait." Dana looked to me. "do you love him?"_

_I turned very serious. "more than anything."_

_Dana studied me for a moment, and then nodded, and got back on the phone. "yup, head over heels…..him? Practically reeking from it…..I tell you, Kate, like looking at a lovesick puppy…..yup…oh, she feeds him….no, we asked the same thing. She's actually is his food source…..no, I have no clue either…..oh, come on! I don't know! They've only been here five…..oh, you saw?…..ok, see you here." She flipped the phone down. "She's coming up."_


End file.
